The Star Trek Convention Job
by leveragus
Summary: This fic was written for a challenge in leverageland. More details inside.


**A/N**: Fic for Leverageland heist#5. Challenge 15-The Secret Agent. Create a story where Leverage is crossed over into another fandom where a Leverage actor has played a different character in.

I chose Star Trek Voyager where Jeri Ryan played Seven of Nine.

**The Star Trek Convention Job.**

"Okay Hardison, run it!" Nate Ford filled his cup with coffee and joined Eliot and Parker at the conference table.

"Where's Sophie?" Parker asked between bites. In her hands was a bowl full of cereals.

"I'm here!" the grifter voice come from the stairs. She slowly sat on her usual chair next to Nate.

"Did you spend the night here? Again?" Eliot remarked smirking.

Sophie shifted "Not that it's any of your business but yes."

"Wow, Nate must be really good in bed!" Parker exclaimed still munching on her cereals.

Hardison just laughed.

"Okay, guys!" Nate tried to stop where the conversation was going "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Sure, old dog" Nate just glared. Hardison pressed a button on their new control monitor and documents, photos and graphics appeared on the video wall.

"Here is our client. Meet Derek Carson age 33, currently unemployed but lives off thanks to the money he has inherited from his father. But that is nearly finished because, well let's say he has a little problem!"

"What? Gambling?" Eliot asked.

"Not really," Hardison grimaced "he likes to collect memorabilia. Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who…"

"Oh, great, another virgin geek like you" Eliot protested. "Why must we help this idiot?"

"He wants us to recuperate this that was stolen from him" A picture of a triangle plastic object showed on the monitor.

"What's that thing?" Sophie asked.

"That is the original Mobile Emitter used on the Star Trek Voyager episodes Future's End. It was when the Doctor's Mobile Emitter first appeared on the show. Carson paid 35,000€ dollars for it!"

"35,000€ for that piece of plastic! What a load of…." Eliot exclaimed angrily.

"It's an original" Hardison retorted back with indignation "The documents that were with it however…. When The Mobile Emitter was stolen from him, Carson had not claim over it because the documents were false so the insurance company dropped the case."

"Who sold him the piece?" Nate asked curiously.

Hardison smirked. "That's when things start to get interesting! Here is our bad guy, Mister Mark Farber. He sells these memorabilia with false documents privately to rich ingenuous collectors, then hires someone to steal the pieces and at the nearest convention he resells the pieces to other collectors, this time with original documents because they are checked by the organizers, making a double profit on them."

"So where is the piece we have to get back now?" Sophie asked.

"Well, according to his M.O. and travel logs, he should try to sell the Mobile Emitter at the Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas this week-end."

"Okay," Nate clapped his hands " Let's go steal us a convention!"

"Wait, hold on Nate" Hardison interrupted "This is my world so I think I should run this con"

Nate looked a bit apprehensive. "Okay, you're right, you know more about this stuff, but if things start to go south I'll take charge"

"No problem, I've already figured out a plan. I'm just waiting for someone" He was finally going to run a con!

"Who?" Eliot inquired

Parker understood who the mystery person was and smirked. "Well, she does look like her!"

"Who?"

"Then suddenly the door opened. "So, what's this job that required my immediate presence?" A familiar voice greeted them.

"Tara!" Sophie exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

Hardison moved next to her. "Try to say: Resistance is futile!"

"Dammit Hardison!" Sophie complained laying on the bed.

"What did he do now?" Nate asked. He was unpacking his suitcase and placing his shirts carefully in the wardrobe.

"He put us in the same room!" She whined.

Nate frowned "And that's bad because…"

She got up and waved her hands while pacing "He didn't even ask! He just presumed that since we're sleeping together now I would want you as a roommate."

Nate didn't know how to take this. "Am I a bad roommate?"

"Maybe I wanted to share the room with Tara. I practically see you every day, but I don't see my friend often enough."

"You want us to swap rooms. You can go with Tara and I'll share with Parker"

Sophie glared at him. "Very funny!"

The door behind them opened. "I'm going to kill Hardison!"

"How did you get…" but Nate question died when he saw how the other grifter looked.

Her long blonde hair were gathered up in a bun. She had a plastic cybernetic implant around her left eye and another one shaped as a starfish on the right side of her neck. She was wearing a tight purple cat suit with a low collar.

"What have you got on?"

Tara started pacing. "Apparently it's what the character I'm playing Seven of Nine wears on the TV show." She pulled the collar. "It's very uncomfortable!" They noticed that she had metal implants on her left hand too.

"I want a big bonus for this job!" She pointed her finger at Nate who stood speechless in the middle of the room and just nodded.

"Hardison has organized a Star Trek Voyager marathon so I can learn the character. It would make blending in tomorrow much easier for me. That's definitely not how I would like to spend a night in Vegas" And she left the room

Sophie snorted. "Well, I'm glad I'm not playing that part!"

Nate smirked mischievously "I don't know, you'd sure look good in a cat suit!"

Sophie smiled and patted seductively his chest. "We're in Vegas. How about while they watch their marathon we'll go and have some fun?"

"I like the way you think, Miss Devereaux!"

The next day the convention was crowded. A lot of them were dressed in characters from the show, but some were in normal clothes.

"See, there are normal people here. Why did I have to dress like this?" Tara complained at her com.

"In costume you'll attract less attention!" whispered back Hardison.

"She's playing Seven of Nine, but she's normal!" She pointed out a blonde woman.

"Well, technically the series continued in novels and Seven of Nine loses all her Borg implants when the Borg are wiped out. So she becomes Annika Hansen. But if you follow the TV story she's still dressed like that" Hardison informed.

"If you're done with the Star Trek history I can see Farber's stand on the far left" Nate interrupted via com. "And there are people already interested in the merchandise. We have to get it before he sells it. Tara, join me at the stand in 10 minutes"

"I'll comply… I mean, I'll meet you there!"

She started going in that direction when she was stopped by a bald strange looking guy.

"Hey, beautiful. I wouldn't mind sharing a regeneration chamber with you!"

"That is wrong in so many ways!" Eliot commented.

Tara Cole tried to get rid of the man. "This conversation is futile, so I'll go now!"

She approached the stand where Nate was already playing his usual obnoxious American character. "Yes, man, I don't care how much it costs!"

Mark Farber was trying to hide his grin.

"I'm interested in the mobile emitter too" Tara intervened.

"My nephew wants this thing for his birthday present, so woman, you and your weird costume can go away!"

"That's irrelevant. I'm willing to pay a high price for it or exchange with something else with equal value!"

They started to stage a fight and the mark looked uneasy. He didn't want to attract attention. He looked at his right where two well built men were standing away from the crowd. They saw the commotion and got ready to intervene.

"Eliot, he's got help!" Nate whispered on his com.

"I'm on it!"

Eliot bumped into one of the guy on purpose. "Oh, sorry man" He straighten the guy's jacket and discretely punched him in the abdomen.

The other security guard saw it and tried to punch the hitter, but Eliot stopped him by hitting his face with his elbow. He wanted to move the fight into a secure area. He saw an emergency door leading to the outside so he pushed the first guy still in his arms through it and then picked up the other one, who was covering his bleeding nose, and pushed him next.

Back at the stand Nate and Tara were still distracting the mark.

"Please, I'm sure we can find a solution!" Farber tried to calm them down.

"What's going on here?"

All three turned to Sophie. " I'm Lara Baxter, one of the organizer of the convention. Please, call down or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Look, Miss Baxter, I'm here to sell my merchandise. These two…"

"Can I please see your documents?"

"Sure, it's all in order!" He passed her the documents for his objects.

"This document is false. Security!" two security guards approached the man.

"No, there must be a mistake…" Farber shouted. In his hands the false documents he gave to Derek Carson "How is that possible?" he was shocked.

"If you would come with us, sir" the two guards each put a hand on his back and pushed him to the security area.

Hardison looked at the scene grinning. His first successful con!

Eliot soon joined them. They didn't question the splats of blood on his shirt!

Tara looked at the stand. "Where's the emitter?" The item was gone.

A strange person with a big head and weird enormous ears came up to them. They took off their mask… it was Parker!

"Here it is!" she flipped through her fingers.

"Careful!" Hardison snatched from her. "It's very valuable"

Eliot eyed her costume.

"What are you supposed to be?"

She shrugged. "A guy named Quark"

"And I have the original documents" Sophie got the papers from under her jacket.

"It's that an engagement ring?" Tara noticed the flashy diamond ring on the grifter's finger.

Sophie looked down embarrassed "Not really. More like a wedding ring"

Nate smiled sheepishly "We kind of got married last night!"

"I told you someone should have kept an eye on them!" Eliot snapped

"Were you drunk?" asked Parker.

"We weren't drunk" Sophie soon clarified. " we were just feeling adventurous"

"How about we go back home?" Nate suggested.

"I definitely want to get out of these clothes" said Tara. Eliot smirked. "You know what I mean"

"Well since we're here, why don't we stay for the all weekend."

"You want to stay for the convention!"

"I did have the tickets for it"

"Yeah, let's have fun in Vegas!"

"Some of us already had too much fun!"

"Can we drop it? It's not a big deal."

"Can you get married again tonight?"

"Parker!"

"What? We didn't get to see it the first time! Can we at least have a party?"

"Really?"

"I don't think it's necessary…"

"Nate, don't' bother. Don't you know that resistance is futile?"

THE END


End file.
